Konoha High School
by SomeoneYouDunno
Summary: Mizuki Takasu is just a regular 16-year old girl who has moved from Sunagakure to Konohagakure, but what happens when a special someone enters her life?
1. Chapter 1

No.

No.

How could you?

How could you do this to me!?

I hate you.

I HATE YOU!

Hai guys. Wassup. I'm weird, so don't judge meh story. ~Disclaimer~ I don't own Naruto. Just the story line. One can only dream of being so fab.

~Chapter One: Mizuki's P.O.V.~

Water. That was all I saw. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. All I could do was watch.

"Mizuki..."

My eyes flew open as my alarm clock rung its repetitive tone.

"Wow...it was a dream, huh?"

I slapped the button that shut off the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

As I lazily got up from my bed, I took a look into my wall mirror. I looked at myself up and down.

Once I realized what day it was, I ran with a cloud of dust to the bathroom.

"Dammit! It's the first day of school since I moved, and I'm gonna be late!"

I heard a bang on the door about 3 seconds after I locked it.

"Mizuki Takasu, get your ass outta the bathroom so I can get my make-up on!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Shut up, Hikari!" I yelled.

After taking a quick light shower, brushing my dark brown waist length hair, and throwing on my school uniform, I flew to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Mizuki! Sleep well?" asked my always-calm-and-sweet mother who put a *colorful plate of eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, tomatoes, toast, and orange juice on the table. I sat down in a plain wooden chair to eat the food before me.

"Yeah." I replied. I didn't know what that dream was, whether it was a regular, run-of-the-mill dream or a dark and scary nightmare.

"You sure were fast to get up." remarked my little brother, Matsouka.

"Don't even worry 'bout it." I said. That was my go-to phrase for some reason.

"Would you stop saying that for once?" said my older sister Hikari.

"Would you shut up for once?" I retorted.

"Girls." said my mother calmly.

"Hmph. She started it!" yelled Hikari.

"OH, DID I NOW!?"

"YES, YOU SURE DID!"

"GIRLS." shouted my mother.

"Whatever, I have to go to school." I said as I walked through the doorway.

'Great...a 10 block walk to school. I really need to get my liscense' I thought grumpily.

As I was walking down the path shaded by magnificent pine trees, I walked past one of our neighbors yards, and within it held a golden lab. I don't like labs. They bring bad memories for me and my siblings.

"Haru! Haru stop!" I yelled as my now-passed dog tried to sink his shark teeth into my little brothers shoulder.

I shudder at the thought.

I walked faster past the yard. As I did, the dog barked loudly at me. Good thing it was in the yard. Or it was a good thing. Apparently the dog knew how to get out, because when I looked behind me, the dog was chasing me.

'Shit!'

Thankfully the dogs owner called him back. Apparently, the dogs name was Taz. He looked vicious, with his sharp canine teeth and claws.

As I walked away, his owner waved and yelled a big "Sorry!" my way.

"Shit happens! It's okay!" I yelled back as I kept walking.

Eventually, I came across a park that I had to pass to get to school. I saw a couple that had about a 3 year old girl in-between them and they were holding hands with her.

'Aww! Adorable!' I thought. 'I wonder if I can find "the one" at my school...'

About 8 blocks later, I finally made it to my new high school. Today, I was walking in the doors as a freshman. I stood outside of the schools gate, staring at it. The school was gigantic. There had to be at least 4 stories.

As I stood there, I heard a few voices coming toward me.

"Didn't you see Sasuke yesterday?! He was so hot driving in his car, wasn't he!?" said a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, I know! He was so cute!" squealed another.

I just stood there staring at them. I wonder if I could be friends with them?

I called out to them. "Uhm, hey!"

"What do you want? Get out of my way!" yelled a pinkette.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were the popular girls who didn't give a fuck about anyone."

"What did you say?!" yelled the blonde

"You heard me."

"I'll have you know that we are a club."

"Oh yeah? What's it called?"

"The Populars." she remarked.

"Exactly."

"Whatever!" she said "We're going to class." she finished as she walked toward the school building. I just stared after them.

About 2 minutes later, I heard another voice coming from behind me. It sounded male, so I didn't have to worry about those two girls.

"Hey. Are you just gonna stand in front of the school and stare at it, or are you gonna walk in and go to your class?" said the male voice.

"Hm?" I turned around to see a *male about a few inches taller than me with blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes that met my bright green ones.

"I was planning on walking in if you'd stop talking to me." I retorted very sassily.

"Whoa, calm down! I was just saying. The principal Tsunade-baachan told me that you were new here. She told me to show you around." said the blonde *male.

"Oh. Arigatou." I said, more politely.

"By the way, call me Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto.

"Mizuki. Mizuki Takasu." I said.

"So, shall we go in?" He asked.

"Sure."

If you ask me, I think he's pretty nice. He's a little goofy, though.

So we walked into the school, with him staring at me half the time.

A/N: NO. Naruto is not who she's falling in love with. :\ Sorry, but it's gotta be someone else XD I just don't see him as the lovey-dovey type. Plus, he's Hinata's man. I wouldn't steal Hinata's man from her. She's mah bestie, brah! XD Anyway, who she is falling in love with is a secwet for now.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: Naruto's P.O.V.~

"So, shall we go in?" I asked.

"Sure." she replied back.

So we walked in the school with me staring at her half the time.

"Why're you staring at me?" she asked quizzically.

"You're cute." I said, honestly.

She blushed a bit, and that made me go crazy. It seemed so adorable. I think she's a tsundere. (Tsundere - Tough on the inside, sweet on the outside)

"No, I'm not." she said.

"I'll bet you $50 dollars my friend Sasuke will say the same thing."

"Alright. Who is this Sasuke?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Fangirls love to swarm him as he walks through the halls."

"So where is he now?"

"Probably in math. We both have all the same classes, so I wouldn't doubt he's there. He's never late."

She pulls out her scheduale to check what she has for first period.

"Math."

"Great! You can meet him, then." I say with joy in my voice.

"Eh, why not?" she says.

As we're walking through the halls of Konoha High School, she takes in all of her surroundings. She doesn't seem too excited, but not too disappointed either. She seems as if she needs to mask her emotions or something bad'll happen. I'd be surprised if something bad happens with that pretty face.

"You're staring again." she says with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, sorry." I said.

As we kept walking, we ran into the Popular club. Ohhhhh those girls are so annoying.

"Ugh, the Populars. Looks like they have the rest of their gang, too." Mizuki said quite annoyed.

"You know them already?" I ask.

"Ran into them before I ran into you." She replied.

"Do you know their names?"

"Not yet."

"Well, the pinkette in the front is Sakura Haruno, the blonde behind her is Ino Yamanaka, the red head beside the blonde is Karin Uzumaki, my little cousin, and the boy with the white hair in the back is Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Hmm...interesting names."

"Mm hmm."

As we continue walking down the halls, we eventually see a classroom with a bright blue doorway and a sign beside it that says "Kakashi Hatake: Math Room 203"

"This must be it.." she says.

"It sure is."

We continue to walk into the classroom to see our fellow classmates. As I walk to my desk, I see Mizuki decides to sit beside a few other girls our age. Just as I sit down, Kakashi-sensei walks in.

"Hello, class. Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

I manage a small snort, and I hear Mizuki chuckle a little.

"Today we'll be working on fractions, because the author isnt smart enough to come up with anything on a higher level than that."

"Shut up, Kakashi-sensei." says a strange voice that sounds a tad bit like Mizuki's.

"Who was that?" asks Sasuke.

"The author." says Kakashi-sensei.

"Damn right it's the author, 'ttebane!" yells the author. "And you better believe that I can make you do whatever I want!"

"Was that my mom's verbal tick?" I ask quizzically.

"Shut it, Naruto." says the author as my mouth shuts, never to open again. (At least until the next chapter)

"And you, Kakashi-sensei!" she continues, "you'd better shut it before I cancel class for these poor students and allow them to go outside to go do who knows what!"

The class yells with excitement.

"I never said I would do it. Not unless Kakashi-sensei keeps his mouth shut."

The class "Aww"'s.

"And if you don't want another handful, I suggest all of you continue with class before I bring the Populars into this."

"Shit just got real..." says Mizuki.

"Damn right, Mizuki, 'ttebane!" shouts the author again.

~Le another classroom~

"Achoo!"

"You okay, Sakura?" asks Ino.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sneeze."

~Le Math~

"If you want us to continue with class, why don't you just leave?" says Sasuke quite intellegantly.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! You're so smart!" yells the author, her voice booming across the school.

~le other classroom, again~

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"Dunno. Lets just continue our work." says Ino.

~back to le Kakashi-sensei's room~

"Okay, I feel you've all learned a lesson. Time to go torment ol' Asuma-sensei's classroom! Hehehehe! Bye, 'ttebane!"

"Wai auer!" mumbles Naruto miserably.

"Oh yeah..." she says as she opens Naruto's mouth again.

"Phew..."

"BACK TO CLASS!" she says as her voice is traveling to Asuma-sensei's room.

"Bitch..." I say, pissed off.

"What'd you just call me?!"

I look at Mizuki quizzically. Did she just say that?

"I wasn't talking to you, Mizuki..." I say in a daze.

"Oh, yes you were. I'm able to communicate from my characters to you guys."

Mizuki covers her mouth before the author can say anymore.

"Ah, whatever. I'm lazy and I wanna end this chapter."

"Wait! Before we go..." says Kakashi-sensei, leaving me guessing what he's gonna say.

"All of you get worksheets!" he says with glee.

"Fuck you, Kakashi-sensei."

A/N: YES. I WAS IN THIS CHAPTER. BECAUSE IM DAH BAWS.

Oh, and isz not gonna be Sasuke either. I think I'll add a twist to it later on ;) Til then, JA NE!


End file.
